Vampire revolution
by angel1999
Summary: New York is the scene of one of the biggest revolution ever. Vampires came to light. And teenager Lara Johnson dreamed about this, and now her nightmare became real. People have no choice but to hide-or fight. Lara and her family try to stay safe, but when vampires find out about her gift of seeing the future, they're after her. This is my first fan fiction, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night before The Revelation, I had that dream again. The dream wasn't something clear, it was a blend of blurred pictures which, inexplicably, gave me chills and a feeling of anxiety. There were people screaming and running and then these pictures suddenly switched to others, with a group of very pale people walking confident on the street, with a building on fire behind them. I couldn't figure out what was all about and that was frustrating. I had that dream a few days ago before that night, but now the panic was more intense. But surprisingly, after I woke up, all the fear disappeared and I was strangely calm. In fact, everything was normal and calm that morning; nobody could had said that day was the end of the world we used to know.

The day started as always. I woke up at eight a.m. and took a hot shower, got dressed for school and went down to the kitchen. Me and my family- mom, dad and my little sister Melanie- lived in that kind of tight house between other tight houses in fabulous New York. My family was already there, eating. The radio was turned on and my parents were commenting the news. Nothing special or odd. I sat down at the table next to my sister Melanie- we all called her Mely. She was devouring a huge sandwich.

"I think the sandwich is going to eat you." I joked.

Mely gave me a big and warm smile. She was just seven years old and in second grade. Her brown hair was falling in waves on her shoulders. Too young and too innocent for what was coming.

"Good morning, Lara." she said shaking her little hand. "How did you sleep?"

Lara. This is me. A seventeen years old girl with black long hair, pale skin and brown, almost black, eyes.

"Fine." But it was a lie. The dream was still in my head, something unclear, like a fog. I turned at my mother. "Hello, mom. Breakfast?"

She smiled and pushed in front of me a plate.

"Eggs and bacon. Again." I muttered. "When are you going to do pancakes?"

"Tomorrow, okay?" Then she turned back to her conversation with dad.

Now they were talking about their jobs. Mom was very excited about her new project. Mom was a reporter. She worked for an important newspaper from New York, so to see her at tv or on the street, somewhere in the city where something interesting just happened, with Timothy, the cameraman, wasn't something unusual. My dad was a lawyer. Serious at work and funny at home.

"Girls, are you ready for school?" asked mom after I finished my breakfast. "Ok, then let's go."

Dad gave her a short kiss and Mely giggled. I gave Mely a sidelong glance.

"Don't laugh. Someday you'll have a boyfriend and he'll kiss you too, duck." I said caressing her hair.

I liked to call her 'duck' because her favorite toy since she was three years old was a yellow duck.

"I hope not too soon." joked dad.

I and Mely sat on the backseat of mom's car, a little blue BMW. We headed to school in a slow rhythm- usual for New York's traffic. I and Mely go to different schools-mine is just for high school grades- but they are close.

"It's a beautiful day." Remarked mom while waiting at the semaphore. She arranged her ponytail. "A good day for an explosive new."

I looked at the bright blue sky and agreed with her. There was no cloud, the sun was shinning, giving the day an optimistic feeling. But I didn't feel very optimistic. I told myself everything was going to be just fine, but a vague feeling of fear kept messing with my stomach, like there was going to happen something that nobody expects, but it was going to be…big.

I tried to throw away that unpleasant feeling and focus on what this day seemed to be: a beautiful day of September.

The first stop was Mely's school. She hugged me then rushed out the car. I looked at her while she happily greeted her friends. She was always happy and optimistic and found the best thing in everything that I was a little jelous of her bliss.

"She's so cute." said mom and the car continued its road.

"Yes, she is. Mom?"

"Yeah, darling?" asked mom a little distracted.

"What is that project or what is it you where talking about with dad?"

"Oh, just…" she waved her hand to show it wasn't very important, but she seemed a little flattered. "I'll be the reporter send by my newspaper at the opening of a gallery. One very important, this week-end. We'll all go."

"Sounds nice." I smiled. "I have a reason to buy a new dress."

"And shoes." said mom with a grin. "Maybe we can go today, after school to the mall, what do you say?"

"How can I refuse something like this?" I answered smiling.

But I still had that feeling of panic in my stomach, like a claw tightening my intestines. Everything will be alright, I said to myself. But soon I was going to learn that I should have trusted my feelings.

Mom left me in front of my high school. Seeing my friends made me feel more relaxed, and I scanned the school yard and finally I saw my best friend, Andi- short form for Andrea- and headed to her. She smiled at me, then pointed to the girl next to her, Isla- more exactly, to the girl's purple purse. Andi mouthed "Awesome" then came running to me.

"Hi, friend!" she said. "Saw that purse? Amazing!"

"Yeah, amazing." We started walk towards school. "You know Isla is a fashion icon."

Isla was that kind of popular girl always having the latest clothes and accessories.

Today, I was wearing a short- but not vulgarly short-, black skirt with pink dots, a dark pink t-shirt and short black boots. I also put a little gloss on my lips. It was a new lip-stick, and I wanted to try it. Andi was wearing jeans and a lot of shiny bracelets.

"I love Mondays." said Andi. "They are little new beginnings."

Yes, today was Monday, the last Monday from September. School had started for a while- almost a month. So it was, like I said, just an ordinary day- but not for too long.

Andi told me all her week-end adventures. She went with her family to some relatives from Indiana and had a great time. I stood home, read and watched cartoons with Mely.

"So," she said as we approached my classroom, "next hour we both have English, right?"

"Right."

"See you there!" she said and then caught up a classmate. "Wait for me, Matt!"

I giggled as she grabbed Matt's arm, throwing upon him a flood of greetings. Poor Matt.

I entered my Spanish classroom. The panic I felt before vanished. Being with my classmates, with my best friend, just relaxed me, because all seemed so normal. If everybody was behaving normal, why shouldn't I do the same?

With a relieved sigh, I settled next to Steve. Steve, with brown hair and warm brown eyes, nodded at me with a smile. I got on well with Steve, and last year I dated him two weeks. He was a nice guy, but our relationship wasn't something serious, just a short crush. We remained friends.

I gave him a large smile in return, then the teacher came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello, thanks to Amber the Bluebird, who wrote the first review for my story, and sorry for taking so long to publish the second chapter!

The Spanish class was quite boring. Because it was Monday morning, half the class was tired and almost asleep, half was awake and full of energy. I didn't know which of the two categories I was- maybe something between them.

Ten minutes before the bell announced the break, Steve sent me a note, ensuring I was awake. So, as we were getting out the classroom, I had to ask him:

"Do I look tired?"

He giggled. "A little bit."

"Well, I didn't sleep very well. And I forgot to put some make up this morning."

"Anyway, tired or not, you look great." He said.

I hit him in the ribs with my elbow- in a playful way, of course.

"And today I've got to go shopping with mom." I added. "We're going to the opening of an art gallery. Mom has to be there as a reporter, you know."

"Why buy a new dress? That green one you wore at the New Year party is really nice. I like how you look in it."

It was very sweet he remembered that- last New Year our family decided to go to the same restaurant, so we stood together all the night. It was such fun.

I sighed, wondering if he's in love with me- again. Or maybe he always was in love with me?

I felt his brown eyes on my face.

"You alright, Lara?" he asked.

I glared at him and smiled.

"You're such a sweet, Steve, but I've got to buy a new dress."

He shrugged. "Girls."

I was ready to hit him again in the ribs, when, going on the hallway, we passed by a window. When I woke up, the sun was shining; now, the sky had a sick grey color, stopping any sunshine. Just like in my dream.

The feeling of fear which disappeared came back fiercely, taking me by surprise. I had to stop walking, having a feeling of weakness and sickness, afraid that I was going to faint. I loosely felt Steve's hands on my shoulders, keeping me on my feet.

"Lara, Lara. Are you ok?"

His tone was concerned. Gradually, I started feeling better. I realized I was still looking outside, so I started walking. Steve came after me.

"Wow, Lara, are you…"

"I'm fine." I cut him off. He looked suspiciously at me. "I am!" I insisted.

"Ok, then." He said unsatisfied, but resigned. "You kind of freaked me out, anyway."

I shrugged. I was freaked out too. Because if my dream was happening, it was going to be really bad. I didn't know what was going to happen, but it was bad.

"Let's just go to our classrooms, ok?" I said after a short break. "See you at lunch break."

He made his way to the stairs- I continued walking till I got to the last classroom from the hallway, where I had English with Andi. Before entering the classroom, I went to the restroom.

'Gush, Steve was right.' I thought while looking in the mirror. 'I do look a little tired.' Where was Andi with her little makeup kit when you needed her? I mean I didn't like to use makeup very often, and I am beautiful, but makeup was useful when tired.

I washed my face with cold water then I cleaned my face with toilet paper. I was ready to exit the restroom, when I heard the music that announced the principal was going to talk. But it wasn't the principal's voice that was heard from the loudspeakers-neither the secretary's or the school psychologist's voice-it was a strange, malicious, man's voice talking…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Students and teachers," the stranger began, his calm and equal voice clearly heard from the loudspeakers, "my name is Marcus, but this really doesn't matter, right? It's not like you'll have to trust me, just listen to me with attention. I and my dear friends ready to jump out of dark- surely you know about us from movies and books- are vampires. Please don't be scared- we are just going to suck your blood." He said like they were here to take some blood for a charitable action. Then, in a threatening voice, he said: "You don't believe me? Wait and see." And again calm "Thank you for your understanding."

Then the loudspeakers went quiet. From the restroom- where I remained frozen of fear, staring at the door- I could hear the students talking. Their voices mixed into a symphony of fear, anger and sarcasm. I couldn't distinguish words, it was just a noise.

Suddenly, I realized I wasn't breathing, so I took a deep breath. 'Vampires are pale, right? So what I saw in my dreams… were vampires?' I thought as soon as my mind could work well again. It was shocking; but at the same time, I had an odd feeling of deja-vu… Because I had already known- unconsciously- this was going to happen. And yes, it was very, very, bad.

Somebody from the hallway screamed and I startled. I grabbed the doorknob determined and walked into the crowded hallway. Students were running, scared and agitated, trying to get to the stairs, pushing with their hands other students, trying to get to the exit faster. I was pinned to the wall by the interminable crowd of students passing by me. I glanced around, searching for Andi, but I didn't see her. I hoped she and Steve would be fine. I tried to move with the crowd, but it was like swimming in honey- hard and slow. Then, there was an empty way between the crowd and wall, so I slipped through it. Bad idea. Everybody was avoiding that place because a student's body was lying there, his skin a pale grey, his eyes wide opened, but empty and glassy. And his neck was torn, drowned in his own blood. I felt my stomach turning upside down, feeling the breakfast coming back. I moaned in disgust, my feet feeling like jelly.

"Lara?" a familiar voice said. "You should run, not stare!"

I raised my eyes to see Jill from English class. She looked at me, then at the body at my feet, then back at me, waving at me to move. I forced my feet to move. 'Come on,' I said to myself, 'you have to save yourself Lara. Get out of this place as soon as possible. You almost reached the stairs.'

I started running with the crowd, even if my feet were still weak. I run down the stairs, bumping in other students. Everybody was running, bumping, stumbling. I made it to the first floor from the third floor. I was close to my salvation, I just had to make it to the ground floor. But then I saw something on my left, in the deserted hallway from the first floor. On the floor, close to the end of the long hallway, was somebody- a girl- lying motionless. I took a better look at the girl and recognised her dark blonde hair and her clothes- it was Andi. But immediately, my mind refused the thought that my best friend since fifth grade was lying dead on the hallway, killed by vampires. But I had to see if it really was her, so I started running to the hallway's end. I heard somebody yelling "You're crazy!" behind me, but I didn't even turn around. I kept running toward the girl. I reached her, felt to my knees at moved away the blonde hair from her face. It was Andi indeed…

I felt tears on my hot cheeks. I didn't know where they came from; they were just falling. I bit my lower lip, then I saw two red and round marks on her neck. Her skin was very pale now, but not that grey pallor the dead student on the hallway had. It was a milky white, like she was made of porcelain. I took her hand- so cold and no pulse. She surely was dead. I sighed. I had to run now- it was too late for my friend- but I just couldn't move.

"Lara!"

I turned my head to see Steve running toward me. I remained on the floor.

"Lara, get up!" he said gasping, stopping beside me. "We've got to leave…"

Then he stopped talking, noticing Andi.

"I—I didn't know…" he stuttered. "But Lara, we really gotta leave now." he added hurried.

"I can't!" I muttered.

"Yes, of course you can." He encouraged me with a brave tone- but his voice was trembling a little. "Let me help you…"

"We've got to save her."

"It's too late. Please, Lara, get up!"

His harsh tone made me remember I had to save myself and find my family after escaping the building.

He offered me his hand, and I took it. But that moment, somebody grabbed my skirt. I screamed and looked as Andi pulled me towards her, powerfully holding my skirt. But the expression on her face wasn't Andi's; her eyes were red and full of lust- blood lust. I felt Steve's hand letting go of my hand, and for one second I thought he run and left me face the thirsty vampire.

"Umm, tasty…" Andi muttered- or almost growled.

But then Steve hit her back with a fire extinguisher and Andi, surprised, freed my skirt. She yelled, curling her back in pain.

"Quickly, quickly!" Steve urged me.

I got up fast and started running with Steve, feeling a hot flood of adrenaline in my veins. We managed to get to the stairs and get to the ground floor. The school was already empty. We rushed out through the door and run to the street...

And then I had another shock.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little longer, but it's been a week since I posted the last chapter.

Chapter 4

Now I and Steve were on the street, in front of our high school, under the grey sky. If I thought that what I saw inside was awful, than now I was sure it was nothing comparing to what happens outside.

People were running and shouting, cars were driving crazy down the road, the shop's and pub's windows were broken, glass scattered around. And they were there- the vampires. Grabbing people as they walked on the street, sinking their sharp fangs in their throats as they were just juice bottles. I watched, unable to do anything, as a vampire, after finishing feeding from a man, grabbed a girl by her ponytail, pulled her head on the back and bit her neck.

I was shivering. My hands were shaking, my mind was covered by a thick fog, I couldn't think well. I could barely breathe like suddenly, all the oxygen disappeared or like my lungs couldn't take air anymore.

I was right- my dream was true. My dream was a vision of what will happen.

I was dragged beside a truck which was half on the sidewalk, half on the street. My feet just couldn't hold my weight and I let myself fall down on the pavement, but some warm hands stopped my body from falling. All I knew was that I was falling to the ground and next I was in somebody's arms. I looked up and my eyes met Steve's concerned eyes. He hold me tight, and whisper :

"You almost fell on glass. Try not to cut yourself or you're going to gain their attention."

I nodded. I looked down and I did see the glass right under me. I bit my lip, nervous. Then I realised I was still in Steve's arms.

"You know, Steve, I think I can stay on my feet." I said low.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded a little confused and distracted.

He let me go and I made a step back so I could take a deep breath. I could smell smoke, like something was burning near- maybe a building. I leaned against the car door, the truck being tall enough so nobody could see me. Steve remained down, looking around- I didn't know whether he was looking for an escape or a better place to hide. I just wanted to go home.

Home. The word made me shiver. I had to find my family.

Suddenly, my feet weren't so weak and the fog vanished. I felt like waking up, full of energy, or like drinking an energizing juice. I had to find them, find a safe place, and get out of this city as soon as possible.

"Steve, do you still have your phone?" I asked impatient.

My phone was in my backpack, and my backpack was somewhere on the school's hallway, lost when I started running.

"Well, yes."

"I need it. Now."

He started checking his jeans' pockets, and he find it short after. He handed it to me.

Without saying anything, I dialed mom's phone number, hoping she would answer. If she was still fine.

"Hello?"

When I heard her voice, I breathed out relieved, and my whole body felt easy of relief.

"Hi, mom, it's Lara. I'm calling you from Steve's phone. Are you ok?"

"Lara!" she exclaimed with relief. "Lara, I've tried to phone you but you haven't answered. Dear, where are you?"

"I'm in front of school with Steve."

"Ok," she said, her voice suddenly pragmatic. "Look, I am with my BMW near your school. I've just picked up Mely from her school. She's fine. You're aware of what's happening, right?"

"Yes."

In fact, more aware then I would want to be.

"Darling, listen, the traffic is awful and it's getting worse- I can't enter your school's street. You'll have to come to me, I am at the big intersection, near the subway. Understood?"

"Yes. I'm coming right now."

"Fast, Lara." She added in serious tone then hanged up.

I gave Steve the phone back.

"We need to run to the intersection." I said.

"There are two streets until there." He drew my attention.

I nodded.

"Wait a second." He told me getting up.

He opened the truck's door. He searched the inside and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Quick, wrap this around your neck." He instructed me and gave me a strip of bandage. I did as he told me and he did it too.

He threw the kit back in the car.

"Now we have to run." He whispered.

"Just one thing." I leaned in and kiss him on his cheek. "Thank you, Steve."

He gave me a little smile.

Then we started running. We run trying to avoid anybody and anything in our away. We made our way through the other people that were running. I tried not to stumble; Steve was sure a better runner then me. At least I was skinny and he had enough power to drag me.

Vampires turned their heads after us, but somehow we managed to not get caught- Steve knew what moves to make so we weren't such an easy prey. Or maybe they could have caught us, but there were much easier preys around us.

"Dude, hold on!" a boy shouted.

A boy with blonde hair put his hand on Steve's shoulder. I was preparing to hit him, when Steve exclaimed:

"You made it!"

I looked at him better and I recognised him- Eliot. He was in eleven grades like me and Steve. In fact, Eliot and Steve were good friends.

"Where ya going?" he asked.

"To the intersection." Steve replied. "Come with us."

Eliot ran with us. We all ran to the intersection. And yes we made it to the intersection, and I understood why mom couldn't come; the street leading to my school was blocked by some cars that had crushed. I could see my mom's blue BMW. But now we had to cross the street to get to her.

Cars were running disordered- all the traffic rules were broken. They were like ants when somebody almost steps on them and they spread, running like crazy to save their lives. There was way too dangerous to cross the street. And still, we had to do it.

"Let's go." I yelled to cover the noise made by cars and people screaming.

We slipped between the cars, being honked by nervous drivers. We almost get hit by a car- it stopped just one meter in front of us. We got to the car.

"Bye, Lara." Said Steve a little said and disappointed.

"Wait?! You're not coming with us?" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not. There is not enough space for all three in the car. Anyway, Eliot lives close, we have just a couple of streets till there, right Eliot?"

"Yep."

"Please, take care." I said biting my lip.

"Of course." He promised.

Mom honked us and I knew I had to get in the car. Steve opened the door from the passenger's seat for me, than ran with Eliot. I entered the car, closed the door and hugged my mom.

"Honey, you're fine, right? You're not bitten, right?" she inquired.

"I'm fine."

I turned to the back seat and saw Mely wrapped in a ski jacket. She looked scared, but when she saw me she gave me a little smile.

"Lara, I'm afraid." She muttered.

"We're gonna be ok." I calmed her with a soft voice.

"Put this on you." Said mom as she took a yellow ski jacket from the backseat. She looked at my skirt and shook her head. "Good thing I've brought you one of your pairs of jeans."

She stretched again to the backseat and gave me the pants. Before I could even take my skirt off , the car was on its road. It was quite hard to change in that small place, but I succeeded. I was too hot in that jacket, but it was for my own good. I felt drops of sweat running down my back and some strands of hair were stuck on my forehead by sweat and my palms were a little sticky.

The car made its way through the clutter of cars. 'So good mom's car is small!" I said to myself as the little blue BMW slipped between two cars like a cat. But then mom had to stop because in front of us was a long queue of cars- I couldn't see where it stopped, it seemed endless. Mom frantically moved her fingers all over the wheel, impatient.

"Come on, come on…" she muttered edgy.

She shook her head angrily.

"We have to get out of car now and run." She said.

I nodded then turned at Mely as mom started to gather some things from the car in her bag. My eyes met Mely's scared eyes.

"Look, Mely," I started with a soothing tone, "we really have to run now. We're close to home. You will take my hand and we'll run together, ok? I'll take care of you duck, I promise, you don't have to be afraid. Just run as fast as you can, promise me?"

"Yes." She answered with a low voice, but in her eyes I could see that she was more confident and sure that I was going to protect her. Because she trusted me.

"We are all going to hold hands." Said mom. "Now let's go."

Fast, I and mom got out the car and I opened the back seat's door and took Mely. I took her hand and she held it tight. Then mom took my free hand and again that day, we started running.

We run down the street and soon I could see our house- and vampires and people all over the street. But we made it- mom made our way with her bag, pulling it in front of her to make space. Just before we got to the house's stairs, I heard somebody unlocking the door and before I could realise, dad opened the door for us and we were inside, mom locking the door behind us and dad hugging me and Mely.

I felt safe; but I knew the safety wasn't going to last too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After an hour of chasing and running through the crowd of students from my school's hallways and the streets full of vampires, me and my family were in the house, safe and sound.

As soon as we got in house and mom locked the door, dad hugged me and Mely, then both my parents ensured every window was shut and covered by the curtains. Then mom, agitated and almost nervous, checked the kitchen to see if we had enough food, and dad stacked some food in the fridge.

"Did you have time to buy as many things as you could? Food, medicaments?" mom asked dad.

"Yes, and water too. I think we can live with them for a month or more." He answered.

A month or more? I shivered.

It didn't sound good.

Mely looked with big eyes at them, confused and perplex, then her little hand took mine.

"Come here, Mely" I said lowering to her and started open her ski jacket and help her took it off. "Let's sit on the couch."

I took off my own ski jacket and then went to sit down next to Mely on the couch. As you enter our house, you are in a spacious room which is the living room, and in the left side is the kitchen- where mom and dad talked in a serious and scared whisper about getting food when we run out of it. The living room and kitchen are separated just by a sideboard like ones in bars, where clients sit on tall chairs.

I tried to stay calm so I turned on the TV and as soon as I saw the first pictures, I wanted to turn it off.

"Mely, cover your eyes." I said gravely.

She did as I said, and I continued looking at the TV. It turned on on a news channel, live from the streets of New York. The reporter, a middle-aged man, was standing on the sidewalk near a coffee shop, trying to look brave, as behind him the chaos unleashed. Screams, blood, fighting. Vampires were biting the people, and the reporter was continuously sweating.

"As you can see, vampires are real." The reporter said, his voice trembling. "And they are more powerful than humans. More powerful and faster than us. People are running and fighting to save their lives, but the streets are the most dangerous place at this moment. Vampires are everywhere!" he almost shouted. "Stay in house and…"

But he didn't finish his sentence because a vampire ran toward him and sank his teeth in his neck. Blood was on the camera's screen. The cameraman screamed as the vampire, with his mouth dirty of blood, looked in the camera and grinned. Then the vampire disappeared and the camera was on the ground, continuing to film the bloodshed from the streets. I recognised the place- it was Times Square. It was painfully to see such a familiar place as the scene of a battle- not a battle, but a persecution, because people had not enough power to resist the vampires. Still, I couldn't turn off the TV; I was too dumbfounded.

The picture then switched to the news studio, where the two presenters, a man and a woman, tried to pull themselves together.

"This is what is happening on New York's streets. People are dying right now, killed by vampires. They suck their blood." said the woman in a serious and low voice. "These pictures were live broadcast in all United States of America. It is shocking, we know, but it seems that the vampires have chosen to reveal themselves just before they attacked New York. The others towns weren't attacked- it seems only New York was their target- but who knows who's next?" the presenter ended her speech in a dramatic question.

I heard someone sobbing and I turned to my right to see Mely crying. I immediately felt guilty that I let my little sister see what happens outside.

"Mely, I've told you to cover your eyes." I said softly.

"Yes, Lara," she said between sobs, "but I heard what the woman said, and I opened my eyes to look and she seemed really scared and what she said…is so terrifying, Lara."

I hugged Mely and gently stroked her hair. Her little body shuddered in my arms as she cried.

"What happens…" I heard mom's voice. "Mely, please don't cry…" she said in a sweet and soft voice. Mom looked up at the TV and then to me, with a disapproving look. "Lara, I can't believe you let your sister hear those things!"

"Sorry, mom." I muttered, still holding Mely.

"I want my duck." Mely whispered.

"You go get it." Mom said to me and I gave her Mely. Mely curled on her lap like a kitten. "Everything will be alright, darling." Mom soothed her.

I ran upstairs to get Mely's duck from her room. Mely's bedroom is next to mine; but before I get to her door, I pass by my bedroom's door. I saw that my room's door was half-opened. Probably dad forgot to close it when he closed my windows. I got inside, wanting to take my ipod. My bedroom was sunken in a diffused light because my purple curtains were covering the windows. I didn't know if I really wanted to see the view but still, I approached the windows. My heart was beating fast as I moved away the curtain, just a little, to glance outside.

Right in front of our house, a vampire with dark hair and dark clothes was tasting the blood of our neighbor, Donna, a thirty-two years old doctor. He threw her away like she was just a ragdoll. Then he looked up at my window, like he knew I was watching him, and in just one second I was face to face with a vampire, between us just the window. He was floating in the air. 'So vampires do fly.' I told myself. I made some steps back, fast, till a fell on my bed. He looked in my eyes, with his black eyes like an abyss. I didn't make a sound or a move- I was too scared. He smirked, probably enjoying my reaction. He kept looking in my eyes, then suddenly, he became annoyed. He scowled and flew away. I remained on my bed, trying to understand what had just happened. He just looked in my eyes and then got furious and left. What could have bothered him? Not that I wasn't glad he left- I was very relieved he decided to fly away.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom.

"Lara, where are you?" she shouted from the hallway, but I didn't have the time to answer because she entered my bedroom. She looked at the half-uncovered window. "Lara, the curtains must cover the windows. Right now they were saying at the radio that vampires can't enter a house, a home, if they are not invited, but they can influence people. It's kind of hypnosis- they said vampires look in your eyes and make you do anything they want. That is why you shouldn't look outside. Anyway, it's not a pleasant view."

She pulled the curtain over the window.

"Radio? Which radio?" I asked confused, getting up.

"Well, one of the radio studios from New York still works. The workers barricaded themselves inside and also let in people who are near and don't have where to hide. They have gathered some information about vampires from what they saw till now, and they communicate it to the citizens. If you are curios, come down stairs to listen. I'll take the duck from Mely's room, okay?"

I nodded, took my ipod, then waited till mom took the duck and went down stairs with her. Mom gave Mely her duck and she held it to her chest. She wasn't crying anymore, but her cheeks were red.

Mom sat at the table in the kitchen, next to dad, and carefully listened to the radio. I knew the voice from the radio- mom always listened to him when she drives me and Mely to school. I sat on an armchair, with my feet gathered at my chest, then put my headphones and listen to Depeche Mode on my ipod. I put my chin on my knees and sighed.

Life was never gonna be the same.

And I dreamt about this revolution, attack or what it was. In fact, I dreamt about it twice. The pale people from my dream were vampires, the people screaming and running were the citizens of New York. But I couldn't understand my dream till it came true; the panic felt during the dream vanished when I woke up, and I couldn't catch the meaning. Now everything was clear. What I saw on the streets was exactly what I saw in my dream.

It wasn't the first time I had a vision of the future. There are not only visions- sometimes I just have a strange feeling, like feeling when something good or bad is going to happen, or a feeling if an idea or plan will lead to something good or bad. Or I have these dreams- visions- which are more or less clear. Once, I kept humming the rhythm of a song- then, two weeks later, I heard the song, it was a new song from Maroon 5, called Pay phone. But the song wasn't released when I was singing its rhythm. I could feel if my dad was going to win or lose the case he had- but he's a good lawyer and he lost just a few. I had strange dreams before some major things in the world happen. I knew it wasn't normal. My parents and Mely know about this- I have this power, or what it is, since I know myself. They and Andi, my best friend, were the only one who knew, and didn't treat me like a freak. They thought I am special. Sincerely, I don't feel like a freak, I am normal, but I just have something more than others- this power of seeing the future. But sometimes, my power can scare me a little.

And now my best friend was a vampire who tried to suck my blood. This thought really pains me. We've been best friends since fifth grade. We used to go shopping, chat on the phone, joke, support each other. We had a lot of fun together. She was the crazy one, in love with fashion and make-up, and she really knew what clothes and make-ups to choose, and we used to try different clothes and crazy combinations of colors. She wanted to become a fashion designer, and sometimes she used me as a model for her clothes ideas.

And vampires took from me my best friend. Now, I had to keep myself and my family safe. And call Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was still listening to music on my ipod, trying to think about anything but not about what was happening outside, still sitting on the armchair, when my mom came and took off my headphones.

"What?" I said confused, looking at her.

"It's already lunch time." She answered simply. "Come at the kitchen table."

I got up and put my ipod and headphones on the coffee table and followed my mom to the kitchen. I pulled a chair from the table and sat down. Mely, still holding her duck like she can't let it go, was staying on a chair with her legs under her. She, the embodiment of happiness and innocence, was so quiet and sad. I leaned to her to stroke her hair. She lifted her big brown eyes to me and I smiled to her.

"It's ok, duck." I said just to comfort her- I knew everything was wrong.

"Let's eat something." Dad inquired. "I bet you are all hungry."

I nodded. I was really hungry- I hadn't eaten anything since morning.

Mom sighed.

"Ok, but first is something we all have to understand. We have enough food at the moment, but we don't know how long is this vampire dominance going to last. It's very dangerous to go outside and we don't know if we could find food at the shops- I'm sure a lot of people have already take all they could. We have to be careful with the food. We will eat normal, but nothing extravagant and always count our eatables." Mom explained.

She was right; in extreme situations like you see in movies about apocalypse or alien invasion- in this case, a vampire attack- people rush to the shops to steal as much as they can, because anyway, nobody is going to arrest them in that chaos and fight for survival. And there are a lot of people in New York- vampires don't have to worry, but what will we do when we run out of food?

I wanted to ask- even if no one could answer my question- when is this going to end, but I didn't want to scare my little sister, so I shut up. Mom gave each of us two big sandwiches, but I could barely swallow something knowing what was happening outside. There weren't any screams anymore, but I knew it was just the begging.

After we finished our meal, I couldn't bear anymore the thought of Steve being caught by a vampire, so I had to call him to ensure he made it to Eliot's house. I went in my room with my mom's phone and dialed his number nervous. 'Please answer, please answer, please…'

"Hello?" I heard his voice.

"Steve! Oh, Steve, it's me, Lara." I said happy. "Please tell me you're fine."

"I'm fine." He answered giggling. "But you?"

"Yes, physically I'm fine, but very scared." I recognized. "Are you at Eliot's house?"

"Yeah, and I brought my family here, too. Eliot has a basement where we hide. It's okay for the moment, I think."

"We are fine, too. Steve, did you listen the radio? At my house, it is turn on continuously." I said.

"Yes, and it's awful. Good thing at least that they can't enter a home uninvited."

"How long is this going to last?" I wondered and sighed.

"I don't know. I wish I could know. Anyway, who could ever know something like this was going to happen?" he said rhetorically.

Well, me. I knew. I dreamt about this. But Steve didn't know about my power and it wasn't the best time to tell him, so I just sighed again.

"Lara, promise me something." He suddenly said in a low, serious tone. "If there's something, anything, if you need help, call me, and remember that you and your family are welcomed to stay with us here, at Eliot's home."

"Is Eliot and his family okay with this?" I asked.

"Yes, I've talked to them. It's totally okay. But promise me."

"I promise you, Steve. Thank you. I'm really very grateful." I said thankful.

"Ok. Call me tomorrow again, yes, Lara? I want to be sure you are safe."

"Yes, I'll call you. Hear you tomorrow. And Steve- please take care."

"Sure. Bye, Lara."

I hung up and laid on my bed. My family was fine, Steve was fine, I was fine. At the moment, everybody was fine. But it was just the first day.

I decided to read a book I knew would make me feel better- one of my favorite's book, 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. I've read it twenty times or even more, watched all the movie adaptations with my mom who is also a fan. After I took the book from my desk, I settled in my bed comfortably and began to read it. After a while, my door slowly opened and Mely entered my room, carrying her duck.

"Come up in bed, Mely." I invited her.

She climbed on my bed and laid next to me.

"Could you read me, too, please?" she asked me with her innocent tone.

"Of course, duck."

I read it out aloud in a clear, calm voice, and Mely seemed to feel better. We both giggled at the funny moments and I started feeling more relaxed and stopped thinking about the vampires and the attack.

But I knew the feeling would disappear soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I know the 6th chapter was short, but here's a longer chapter.

Chapter 7

It was 5 pm when I decided to stop reading- I've been reading out aloud for Mely since lunch. As I closed the book, Mely touched her belly and said:

"I'm hungry, Lara."

"Let's go get some apples, than." I suggested. "You know fruits are…"

"Good for your health and delicious." She interrupted me, continuing the sentence for me. "I know, I know, mom always says this."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's because she wants us to be healthy." I smiled to her.

Mely really looked much better now, after I read her some chapters from 'Pride and prejudice.' I felt better too, and we went downstairs talking about our favorite fruits. When we got down stairs, we found our parents still in the kitchen, listening to the radio. When they saw us, dad turned down the volume.

"How are you, girls?" he asked nonchalant.

I grabbed two red apples and shown them to my parents.

"We came for a snack." I replied.

Mom smiled. "Apples- good choice."

"Told you she'll be glad to see us eating fruits." I whispered to Mely and handed her an apple.

I took a big bite than took a sit at the table.

I wanted to ask my parents if they had found something new from the radio, but sincerely, I was a little scared to ask. But after I took another bite, I decided to put my question.

"So, is there something… "

"Important announce." The man from the radio interrupted me.

Mom hurried to turn up the volume.

"Everybody turn on the TV now, on any channel, it doesn't matter, 'cause they are on all channels, and if you don't have a TV, just keep listening to us. It seems the vampires have a message for us."

I shivered and stared at the radio, than at my parents. My dad had already rushed to the TV and turned it on.

"Mely, go upstairs with Lara." Mom said than went in front of the TV, in the living room, next to dad.

Mely ran upstairs fast, but I didn't. I went to the living room and sat on an armchair. Mom gave me a sidelong glance.

"I've told you to go upstairs."

"I know." I replied simply.

She shook her head without adding anything and focused on the TV. Both mom and dad were staying on the couch, but very tense and nervous. I looked at the TV, too. The message was begging.

A blonde man was on the screen, looking very confident. I knew he was a vampire- he's skin was pale. He smiled like a president preparing to give a speech, and I had to recognize he had beautiful features. He's face features were clean-cut, soft and flawless, like he was sculpted by one of the most talented artists after the model of a god. His hair was golden and his eyes a dark piercing blue.

"People of New York," he started in a deep, calm voice, "I am the leader of the vampires, Alexander Jansson. You can call me king, but I prefer the term leader. The leader of all vampires from United States of America. Today I and my kind, vampires, have revealed ourselves to the humans. We have been living in secret from the beginning of the world, we kinship with demons. Yes, supernatural creatures exist: werewolves, wizards, witches, demons, angels, fairies and others. And us, the vampires, considered it was the time to come out of dark and, well, rule the world. Step by step. First, America. We've attacked one of the biggest cities of America, New York. You'll try to fight us, but later you'll come to us begging mercy. Anyway, nobody can enter or live this city- if you don't believe me, than try it and you'll be stopped by the invisible wall. Try to send here help like planes and they'll crush like birds on windows. So yes, you are captive in New York. Accept our control over this country and we won't be so harsh. We are waiting for replies from your president and government. Goodbye."

The screen went black. I stared at the TV, processing the vampire's words. Supernatural creatures are real. And we were trapped in New York and America was in danger to get ruled by vampires- bloodsuckers. I bit my lip hard, till I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

But it was happening. Vampires took over New York. Soon, America would be ruled by vampires if people couldn't defeat them.

I put my hands around my body, still staring at the black screen. Dad cough and I looked at my parents. Mom's face was blank, I couldn't read any reaction, but dad looked really worried. I guess my eyes were big and full of panic. I just stared down at the carpet till dad finally said firm:

"We are going to make it through. We'll survive."

Mom nodded. "We'll do our best." She added.

"And make a lot of wooden stakes as the people from the radio said. And stay inside." Dad continued.

Wooden stakes… survival… How did this happen so fast? There were so many things happening in just one day!

"I had a dream." I suddenly muttered.

My parents turned to me.

"You had…that kind of dream? A vision?" mom asked hesitating.

I nodded. "Twice, in fact. I dreamt about pale people and people running and screaming on the streets, and that's exactly what I saw outside; I also dreamt buildings on fire. The dreams were unclear, but now I know what they mean."

"Why haven't you told us?" mom said in a soft and low voice.

"Because I couldn't understand them. When I was dreaming, I was afraid, but when I woke up, I was fine again. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I've tried to convince myself that I was wrong. I really wish I was wrong… But I'm not. And you said about hypnosis… I think a vampire tried to compel me today, but he couldn't."

Mom and dad exchanged glances, than dad said:

"No one must know about your power, Lara. It's too dangerous. If the vampires find out…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to- I could imagine the rest myself.

"If you have another dream or vision, dear, let us know. At least they can't compel you." Mom said coming to me to stroke my hair. She kissed my forehead. "We'll make it somehow." She whispered.

I hugged her. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, darling."

I got up and hugged dad as well.

"Remember, Lara: be brave." He told me. "I love you, sweetie."

I smiled to him.

"I love you, dad. I promise I'll be brave."

Then I went to my bedroom, had a shower and laid on my bed, under the silky sheets. It was still early to sleep, so I read.

After a while, I heard a knock at my door. Mom and Mely entered my bedroom and I put down the book.

"It is bedtime and Mely wants to sleep with you." Mom said.

"Well come up, there is plenty of space and you are a little cute duck." I said amused.

Mely came in my bed and settled with her duck next to me. I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Good night." Mom said and closed the door slowly and carefully.

"Lara, are we going to be fine?" asked Mely after mom left my bedroom.

"Of course we are going to be fine." I muttered. "Now sleep."

She sighed and closed her eyes. I looked at her with love and compassion. I wanted to protect my little sister from the harm, but bad times were approaching.

I felt asleep with a strange feeling about tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Thanks to everyone! I'm happy you like my story. So here's another chapter. And thanks to Lealea123 for the ideas, I really think of using them at some point in the story. (I won't say when; you'll see what happens)

Chapter 8

The smell of toast and coffee tricked me for a few seconds into thinking it was just another ordinary morning, but then I remembered everything that happened yesterday and I groaned. I pulled the sheets over my head, wanting to spend the rest of the day in my bed, stupidly hoping that it was just a nightmare.

I realized Mely wasn't in my bed anymore; probably she had already gone down stairs. I stayed like this for five minutes, with my eyes shut and under the sheets, then I resigned with the awful truth and went to my bathroom and washed my face. I looked at my reflection, which is kind of pale and sleepy. With a sigh, I went back to my bedroom and looked at my purple curtains. Horrible things happened yesterday on the streets, but I tried not to think of them. I put on my fluffy slippers and went down stairs in my pajamas- a T-shirt with Betty Boop and red, long comfortable pants that broom the floor. My parents and Mely were at the kitchen table, mom preparing the breakfast. The atmosphere was very different from yesterday morning- yesterday my parents and Mely were very talkative and cheerful, now everybody was silent.

I took a seat at the table, sitting with my feet under me and my hands on my knees. Mom smiled to me as she put a plate with toast bread and cheese in front of me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

I nodded. I had no dream this night, just a strange feeling- wouldn't you feel strange knowing that the vampires took control over New York? I glanced over the table, at Mely, then in my left, at my dad. He was drinking coffee and looked tired, but managed to give me a large smile. The smile was encouraging, but I was still feeling strange.

I started eating, while looking around. All the windows were covered by curtains, so the light was turn on. The radio was turned off- but surely they would turn it on soon. It was strangely quiet in our house but also outside. Probably the vampires took a break. I wondered how many neighbors were hurt and how many killed. I didn't want to think about my neighbors like that- most of them were nice people- so I focused on the thought that Steve was alright and that I had to call him later.

Mely was the first who finished the breakfast and claimed that she wanted to go to her room. Mom went upstairs with her, suggesting Mely to play with dolls. After mom and Mely went upstairs, I turned to my dad.

"So how are we going to spend the time? Waiting for vampires to do something or what?"

Dad looked at me surprised.

"Well what else should we do?" he answered with sadness.

"I don't suggest fighting, but… I'm afraid."

"It's ok to be afraid, sweetie. I know I've told you to be brave but, after all, we all are afraid. We just have to not let the fear overcome us." He said with compassion and smiled softly.

"What will we do if vampires take control over whole America?"

"I can't say what would happen. It wouldn't be too good for us, humans, anyway. But maybe you'll dream about this."

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered.

"Ok." Dad said getting up from the table. "It's time to wash the dishes and make some wooden stakes. I think we have some wood- if not, I'll use a wardrobe."

I made a grimace.

"Let me wash the dishes." I told him starting to gather the plates. "You go and make some stakes."

It sounded quite weird to say this- make stakes. But oh, well, I had to get used with the new style of life. Dad thanked me and I started washing the dishes. I managed to get my T-shirt wet, then went to my room to change my clothes. I put on a T-shirt and some jeans and then I just laid in bed looking at the ceiling. I was bored. I didn't know what to do- I could go help my dad, or play with Mely, or read in my bedroom. Anyway, I wasn't going to just lay there at stare at the ceiling- it gave to much free time to my mind to think about vampires and what they could do to humans. So even if I knew it was quite early, I called Steve. I took my mom's phone from my parents' bedroom then went back to my room and talked to Steve for ten minutes- it was enough for me to know that he was fine and he succeeded to calm me.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I listened to music, read, play a little with Mely, had lunch and again listened to music.

But now, driven by the appetite for a snack at seven o'clock, after the sun had set, I went downstairs, taking my ipod with me.

Everyone was in the living room, playing Monopoly.

"Hi, everyone." I said.

"Lara, come play with us!" Mely invited me. "I'm winning, by the way." She added proud.

"Let me just take a snack."

I searched the kitchen and found some salty snacks. I took them and joined the game.

"Give me a pawn." I required.

Mely handed me a pawn in form of a boot.

"Do you feel lucky?" Mely asked me amused.

I knew what she meant- when we play these kind of games, I can feel if I'm going to win.

"We'll see." I said mysterious.

The game was fun, and soon I started feeling like it was just a normal evening spent with the family. But then, suddenly, I started feeling agitated; and it wasn't because I was losing the game. As Mely giggled at her victory at Monopoly, I got up and walked toward the window.

"Lara, are you fine?" mom asked worried.

"No." I answered promptly. "I…"

But I didn't continued, I just pulled the curtain to look outside.

"Lara, I don't think it is a good idea." Dad warned me, but I ignored him.

I scanned the empty, large, dark street. I frowned. 'No, my senses can't be wrong. I feel something.' I thought frustrated. I was ready to quit when I saw movement in the shadows. I was right. From the distance, I could see a group of people in dark clothes- probably to better hide in shadows- approaching. From their moves and walking I could say they were quite determined and confident. I narrowed my eyes. They were eight- who knows, maybe there were more of them hidden in the dark. When they got closer, I saw their pale skin in the few streetlights that were still working.

They were vampires. I knew they were coming for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry, sorry, it's been almost a week since I didn't update. I'll try to make longer chapters. Glad you like it!

Chapter 9

I remained at the window, staring outside at the group which detached from shadows and came closer to our house with every step they made. I knew what their mission was, they were here to take me with them- my senses told me so.

Mom came next to me and looked outside.

"Vampires." She stated.

I nodded.

"As long as we don't invite them in and don't look in their eyes, we have to remain as calm as possible." She said. "Wait a second..." she scowled. "Is that Andi?"

I took a better look at the group and saw her. Andi was there too, in the back of the group, pale as the last time a saw her, yesterday- when she became a vampire and almost bit me. She was dressed in black just like the others vampires from the group and had a little smile on her face. Next to her I could see another vampire that I recognized as the vampire who tried to compel me yesterday.

What she was doing with them? 'She… she told them about my power?' I wondered. I knew this was the answer, but still, I had to ask aloud:

"Do you think she told the vampires about my power?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she brought them here." Mom answered. "Otherwise, what would they be here?"

Dad came at the window too.

"I'll go get some stakes." He said serious.

I startled. "What? You're not gonna go outside, right?" I asked with panic.

"That would be crazy, I wasn't thinking of that." Dad agreed. "I'll just bring some stakes. We've got to be ready for anything that could happen."

Then he went in the kitchen where he kept them.

I glanced back at the group. They were at just a few meters away from our house. My heart started beating faster, my body was filled with the cold feeling of fear, chills running down my spine. In front of them was a man not very tall but athletic with sandy hair. Probably he was trying to look terrifying and unstoppable, but he more gave the idea that he was really annoyed or bothered by something.

Mely got up from the couch and approached the window, but I stopped her.

"Remain on the couch, ok?" I told her. "Look, take your duck and listen to some music."

I gave her the duck and my headphones. I turned on the ipod and played the music to keep her calm. She hugged her duck at looked at me confused, but she didn't put any question.

I turned to the window. Dad returned with the stakes and handed one to mom.

"Let me talk, fine?" dad said looking at mom, then at me.

Dad stood in front of her window, but looking at us, not outside at the vampires, because they could compel him. Mom stayed behind the curtains. I looked outside. They group stopped in front of our house, straight like soldiers, confident like they had already finished their job. The man with sandy hair made some steps forward and waved his hand. Mom pulled me next to her, behind the curtains, but I glanced outside from behind the curtain.

"Hello." The vampire said aloud. "I assume you're Mr Johnson, Lara's father."

"What do you want?" dad yelled back.

"Well, firstly, you don't have to speak that loudly, we can hear you very well. We can even hear your heartbeats- there are four scared hearts inside, aren't there?" he said grinning, with a powerful English accent. "Anyway, let's go back to business. I'm Rusty Wesley. We have been sent by our leader, Alexander Jansson, to bring him Lara Johnson."

"Oh, and why would he send you to take my daughter?" dad asked with hostility.

The vampire smiled. "I think we both know very well why. Your daughter is…special." He replied.

"Well she's not going anywhere." dad said annoyed.

"Stupid humans!" Rusty exclaimed. "If you don't come out willingly, then we will make you get out."

He shook his head annoyed and went to whisper something to another vampire. Meanwhile, I looked at Andi. She looked quite bored. Seriously? Just because she was a vampire, that meant that her dear ones didn't matter for her anymore?

Then I remembered what Steve made me promise- to call him if we needed help. Even if I didn't want to involve him and his family and friends in my problem, that was our only chance. Without saying anything, I went to take my mom's phone from the coffee table, near the couch.

"What are you doing?" mom whispered.

I went back to her and showed her Steve's number. She nodded. I quickly wrote him a message and sent it- I was afraid that if I was going to call him, the vampires would hear me. I wrote:

'Steve, it's me, Lara. We need help. A group of eight vampires are trying to make us go outside. Don't have time for explanations- just please come. And take the street behind our house, I think it's safer. If you receive this message, text me back immediately so I know you're coming.'

I took a deep breath. I hoped he would come. I hoped he cared about me enough to save me from vampires even if that meant risking his life. I hoped he could save us.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, but Rusty' s voice made me open them again:

"So, have you decided? The nice way, or the ugly way?"

"We can't let them took you, darling." Dad muttered.

I swallowed hard. I was afraid of the ugly way.

"I understand you won't come out?" Rusty said. "No? Think well, if you don't make a decision fast, we'll make you come out."

Silence from our house. I and my parents exchanged glances and slowly nodded, decided to not surrender. I gave Mely a short look- she was still listening music on the couch, holding her duck.

"Just the girl has to come with us. We won't hurt the rest of the family." Rusty continued trying to convince us.

"Our answer is no!" dad replied determined.

"Your choice." The vampire replied in the tone of 'I've warned you.' He sighed. "Set this house on fire!" He ordered.

On…fire?

I looked outside. A vampire woman approached our house, holding a flame thrower. She started spreading flames around our house. If we didn't want to be burned alive, we had to get out- exactly what they wanted.

My parents had already started gathering, in backpacks, some food and stakes and other important things.

Then, the phone vibrated in my hand. Steve texted me back! He said he was coming to help us. Thank you, Steve!

"Mom, dad, Steve's coming to help us." I whispered.

"OK, how?" dad asked.

"First, I think we have to go outside." I said.

Mom nodded. "The back door." She whispered.

She put on her jacket and gave dad his, then threw me my jeans jacket. I quickly put it on me.

"What's happening?" Mely asked taking off her headphones and getting up from the couch.

"We have to leave the house, honey, and run." Mom told her as she put on Mely a parka.

We headed to the back door.

"When I open this door," he started in a low voice, "we run outside, and keep running. We'll try to avoid the vampires."

"Running to Eliot's house, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

Dad opened the door large and we began running for our lives. We run through the small backyard and we headed to the gate surrounding the backyard, pass through it and ran along the street behind our house. As we were ready to cross an empty road- there were no cars running on the street, only some cars deserted near the sidewalk- we bumped in a group. I was preparing to fight, hit, anything to save my life, when a warm hand covered my mouth.

"It's us." I heard Steve's voice.

I immediately relaxed and he let me go. I looked at the group who came to help us- Steve, Eliot and their parents, armed with stakes.

"We didn't meet any vampire on the way we took, so we will return on the same way, ok? Through small streets. Now come on!" Steve's dad, Phil, told us.

We made our way on the streets behind the houses. I was surprised to see no vampire, even if Phil had already told us they didn't see any- maybe the vampires didn't think catching me and my family could be something hard. But just before we made left at a corner, we were facing a group of three vampires from Rusty' s group.

"Keep running!" dad shouted.

Mom took my hand and Mely's hand and forced me to keep move while my dad, Steve, Eliot, Phil and Eliot's dad-mr Walter- remained to fight with the vampires.

I didn't want to let them behind and glared back at them as they were fighting but mom urged me to run. They were ok at the moment and seemed to handle with the three vampires. Before making right to another street, I heard a scream- Steve's scream. I wanted to turn around to see what happened, but mom pulled me forward and I didn't have the time to look back, but I could still hear groans and gasps from the fight. We kept running till I could make out in the dark Eliot's house. Eliot's mom prepared the key, so when we were in front of the door she quickly unlocked it.

"Wait for us!" I heard Phil yelling.

My dad, Eliot's dad, Phil and Steve were running toward the house. They entered the house gasping, Phil limping a little. Eliot's mom locked the door behind them.

I was relieved that they were fine, but then I saw Steve's bleeding arm.

"Steve, your arm…" I said concerned.

"I know, I fell." He answered. "Don't worry, my mom's a nurse, you know it."

"Ok, now let's go to the basement." Mr Walter said.

He guided us to the spacious- but also cold- basement. There were a little fridge near the stairs, a sofa in which two people could sleep at the right wall, a wardrobe, two armchairs and a table for four persons in the middle. There were mattresses, blankets and pillows on the floor- as places to sleep. Steve stayed at the table as his mother took a first aid kit and cleaned his wound. He clenched his fists and his maxillaries, but stayed still as she took care of his wound. I stood near and smiled to him encouraging. Meanwhile, the adults were talking about ways to survive and things like this, and mrs Walter brought some more blankets and pillows for me and my family. Mrs Walter suggested my parents and Mely share the same mattress and I got my own mattress. She also brought some clothes from their wardrobe for us to sleep in- some T-shirts and pants. After taking a bath and changing in the bathroom from the ground floor, when we were all back in the basement, preparing to go to sleep, of course our saviors were curious about the vampires' reasons to attack me and my family. My dad said he had no idea, but that we needed to be very careful and talk more about this the next day. That was the only answer they got, no details- I knew my parents didn't want to tell anybody about my power. So we all went to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep. I was staring in the dark, laying on my mattress, wrapped in my blanket. I listened to their breathings and snores, thinking about all that happened that evening. Vampires came after me, so they'll come again; I didn't know for how long we were going to be safe at Eliot's house. Probably they knew where I stayed because Andi told them, but now I didn't think they knew where we were, but with their very good sense of smell, I knew they could track us. And then what? Run from them till they catch us? Involve Steve's and Eliot's families in my problems? And my family- they have no fault. Neither I. It is not my fault I'm… different. I wanted so badly the things to get back to normal- I wanted my life back. But no- I had to get used to New York ruled by vampires and a vampire leader that wanted me for my power. I had to run, fight for my life. It wasn't going to be easy.

I heard movement and I scanned the dark basement, making out a tall silhouette- from so much staring in the dark my eyes got used to it- coming to me.

"Can I stay for a while with you?" Steve muttered, standing in front of my mattress.

"Sure." I whispered back and made some place for him.

He settled next to me and I shared with him my blanket. Being so close, his body's warm covered me and I sighed. His arm- the one that wasn't hurt- was touching mine, my hair, wildly scattered on the pillow, was gently caressing his cheeks. His hand searched my hand under the blanket and when he found it, he squeezed it with tenderness. We were staring in each other eyes, and I realized it was one of the most deep and very close moment we had together- yes, we were a couple once, for a short period, but as I said, it was just a short crush, all we used to do was going at coffee shops and movies, walk, talk a lot, and sometimes shared short kisses, but not more. And we were good friends. But after what he did for me and my family- save us from vampires- I was wandering if he considered me more than a very good friend.

"Thank you for everything, Steve." I whispered. "How is your arm?"

He smiled. "My arm is fine. And you're welcome, Lara. I'm just happy you're fine."

"Really, Steve, if you and the others hadn't saved us, now I and my family would have been captured by the vampires." I said. "You really care about me, don't you?"

"Of course I care about you, Lara. Very, very much." He ensured me.

"But what will we do if they come back?" I asked helpless.

"Anything we need to do." He answered.

Then, he leaned over me and kissed me- a soft, sweet kiss. When he finished, I looked at him surprised.

"Steve…" I smiled.

"Good night." He whispered amused and went back to his mattress.

I bit my lip, happy. He was in love with me.

I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flames. There were flames everywhere. The room was full of a thick, black smoke which made my lungs feel heavy. I coughed and wanted to find a way out, but there was smoke everywhere I looked. In fact, I couldn't see anything through the smoke, not even my hands or feet. I was scared; I was trapped in the smoke. I could hear screams around me and the heat emitted by the flames was surrounding me, becoming more intense and unpleasant. I felt the flames burning my skin, so I started groaning and twisting, trying to escape the flames that caught me like claws…

But there was no escape.

"Lara, wake up, darling." I familiar and concerned voice came from distance. "Wake up, please."

I opened my eyes. The smoke, flames, heat- vanished. I was in Eliot's house cold basement. But the fear, the panic, was still there, making my heart beat fast. The sweat stuck the t-shirt to my body and my feet tangled in the blanket, but the rest of my body was uncovered- probably, while sleeping, I moved till the blanket got to my feet.

My parents and Steve were bent over me, staring at me worried.

"Vampires." I gasped. "They are going to set this house on fire." I said desperately.

"No, Lara, they won't." Steve calmed me down with a soft voice. "We're safe for the moment."

No, he wasn't right, but there was no point in arguing with him- anyway, he was trying to be nice to me. I glanced at my parents and saw their look full of understanding- they knew what I was talking about.

"Steve, would you please bring me a glass of water?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

As he went after water, I turned at my parents.

"It was a vision." I whispered. "I don't want to involve them in this. And if the vampires destroy this house, we won't have where to hide."

"But do you know when it is going to happen?" dad asked.

"I don't know. If not tonight, surely tomorrow night or any time soon. After all, they are vampires- they have a good sense of smell. Why would they wait too long?"

"Well, we must find a way to…" mom began but stopped, not knowing how to continue. "I don't know what we should do, but we can't let them take you."

"We could stay and wait to see what happens." I muttered. "Or run- all of us. But what if…"

I had another idea, but I didn't like it, and I knew my parents wouldn't like it. But Steve was back with the glass of water. I thanked him, sat up and took the glass. A thought hit me- did Eliot have enough food and water for everybody? And for how much time? If we were going to run, how were we supposed to take with us enough food and water for all?

So many problems, so many troubles and risks, that is why my other idea was to… go with the vampires to keep my dear ones safe.

Of course my parents wouldn't agree with this; I didn't want to do it, so I hoped we would find a way to survive.

After Steve ensured I was fine and that I felt better- and mom watched us stealthily, probably suspecting that Steve likes me more than a friend- I went upstairs to take a short shower and change in my t-shirt and jeans. The clothes gave me a slight feeling of familiarity, and I remembered that my house, my home, had been burnt down last night. I remembered the flames covering it, but it was just a blur- I couldn't take a better look at my house last night because I was busy running and trying to save my life, but know the thought of my home destroyed made me feel strange. I had no home. All our things- burned. At least, we were alive. But it was painful to think how many things have changed so fast and that the town I was born and raised- New York- was gradually… falling apart.

I left the bathroom after I gave myself an encouraging smile in the mirror.

When I went back in the basement, everybody was eating, staying at the table or on the couch. I was the last that used the bathroom, so everybody was washed and dressed. I approached the table.

"What do we have for breakfast?" I asked.

Mrs Walter smiled to me.

"Some cereal bars, bread and some butter, and also some bananas." She told me.

I nodded, took two cereal bars- they weren't very big- and sat on a mattress next to Mely and then I realized that on one hand she had a cereal bar too, and with the other hand she was holding close to her… the duck.

"How did it…" I wondered.

"Mommy took it last night before we ran, it's it wonderful?" Mely exclaimed happy.

"It's wonderful, indeed." I said smiling.

"Oh, I have something for you too, Lara." Mom said and made a sign with her hand to me to wait. She searched her backpack. "Here's your ipod."

She handed me my little, light-green ipod. I immediately felt better- at least I had one thing.

"How did you…?" I asked surprised.

"Both the duck and your ipod were in the living room before running and I thought you would like to have them." Mom explained.

"Thanks, thanks!" I said.

Best way to spend time if I don't want to be bothered- listen to music.

After I ate the two cereal bars and two bananas, I settled with Mely on my mattress. The adults stood around the table, beginning to discuss the issues. Eliot remained on the couch, but Steve joined me and Mely on my mattress. We listened while the adults considered possible ways of getting food. After a while, Phil- Steve's dad- changed the theme:

"Why were the vampires running after you last night? Have you done anything, is there a particular reason?"

My parents didn't respond, they looked like they were carefully thinking of a response.

"They probably were hungry and wanted to get out of house." Dad lied. "Would you be surprised to see more houses burnt down just to make people get out? It's the best way and soon they'll burn a lot of houses from all New York. This house could be next. I really don't think it was a particular reason."

Steve leaned to me to whisper:

"Those vampires were quite determined to suck your blood, then."

I shrugged. "I guess." I muttered absently.

"And what should we do?" mr Walter asked. "Run? And if yes, where?"

"I don't know." Dad answered. "But we have to be careful, they can attack us anytime."

"Why would they attack us?" Steve's mom said. "I mean, there are a lot of houses around."

"Yes, but after finishing with them, we could be next." Dad explained.

"And again" Phil said "where are we going to hide if we run? And what if they catch us while we are running?"

The fear and the concern could be read on everyone's faces. Only Mely had an innocent expression, playing with her duck.

Maybe we should tell the truth.

"The vampires want me." I said.

Everybody turned at me.

"Why would they want you?" Steve asked.

My parents looked at me with surprise, not expecting me to say this.

"I'm different and they need me." I continued. "That's why the burnt down our house, and I think they'll come here soon."

Nobody said anything for a while, then Phil asked:

"What power?"

"She's different, that's it." Dad answered before I could say anything.

"What is it?" Steve whispered to me.

"I see the future." I said.

Well, everybody reacted in a different way to my words.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

First, there was the shock. Everybody just stared at me for a few seconds, then the reactions began, one after another, as they processed my words' meaning. Phil got up from his seat, mrs Walter threw a scared 'What?', Eliot swear through his teeth, mr Walter started laughing nervous, Steve's mom covered her mouth with her hands, surprised, my parents looked at me blankly. Even Mely raised her head and looked at me. Steve kept silent and still, right next to me, on the mattress.

"Have I heard well?" Phil said, still on his feet. "You see the future? How? Why? Are you something supernatural? "

"There's no need to give details." Dad cut him off.

"I think we should know details." Mr Walter said. "Can she see if vampires are going to attack us? Did she see that the vampires were going to attack you last night?"

"I don't always see what is going to happen, and sometimes my visions are not very clear." I said lowly.

"Oh my gush, is this really true?" Steve's mom wondered.

"Yes, it is." my mom sighed.

I felt Steve touching my arm. "Lara…" he whispered.

But he didn't say anything more.

"So, that's why the vampires came after you…" Eliot muttered. "Amazing…"

"Amazing?" Eliot's mom repeated. "It's kind of scary."

"It's madness!" Phil stated. "Vampires, supernatural creatures, and now a girl that sees the future…"

"Ok, now everybody please calm down." Dad said rising from his chair. "Can I have a talk with my wife and Lara upstairs?"

Mr Walter nodded.

"Come on, Lara." Mom called me.

I followed my parents upstairs in Eliot's house living room.

"Lara, I can't believe what you have done!" mom started in a serious tone. "I thought I told you that nobody should know about your power."

"I know, mom, but… what could we do?" I said desperately.

"You should have shut up." Dad said.

"Ok, I made a mistake. I recognize, maybe it wasn't the right move, but I'm afraid and stressed and I don't want my family and friends to get hurt. And the dream with the fire kind of scared me."

"Are you sure it was a vision, not just a dream?" dad asked doubtful.

"Well…" I stuttered. "Sometimes I can't say clearly if it's a vision or a dream, but after what I saw happening to our house last night, I incline to think it was a vision."

"Sure it was Eliot's house? Maybe it happens somewhere else…?" dad continued.

"I… I really don't know." I admitted. I sighed. "So, what should we do now?"

"We could all run, but I don't see why they couldn't catch us while we run, because after all, we don't know where to go, so probably we'll wander on the streets, and they have a good sense of smell… or we could remain here." Dad said.

"But… if they come here and burn this house, they'll attack all of us, and I don't know if this time we'll escape…" I said. "What if I… go with them?" I suggested.

"This is a bad idea." Mom said. "You can't go with them. They could still hurt us, anyway."

"But if I can give you a chance to run by doing this… anyway, they won't hurt me, because they need me. Right?"

"We can't go without you, Lara!" mom almost yelled.

"Fine, then what? Watch as they hurt my family and friends and then they take me with them, what do you say about this?" I said ironically.

"You know what?" dad said. "Tomorrow morning we leave this house and look for another place to hide, ok? We'll ask them to give us some weapons, food and clothes and we'll leave."

He looked quite serious and decided. I bit my lip and just nodded. So we were going to just wander on New York's streets, looking for a place to hide, hoping the vampires weren't going to catch us. Wonderful life!

"At least we don't involve them in this." I muttered.

"But if your dream still comes true after we leave?" mom asked lowly.

"I don't think so. I was in the fire, too. I think it involved me too." I answered.

"Ok. Just don't tell them anything about that dream. It would scare them." Dad said. "You saw how they reacted. If we leave, you know at least that they won't be tempted to give you-or even all our family- to the vampires."

I startled. "You think they could do something like this? I whispered with panic.

Dad shrugged. "Maybe not, but situations like this can make people do crazy things to survive, and it's better to be sure then risk."

"But you know Steve's parents; they're nice people." I took their defense.

"I know, Lara." Dad said. "I was just saying."

"Fine." I replied drily.

"Now let's go to tell them about our decision." Mom suggested in a soft, resigned voice.

"It will be difficult for Mely." I whispered to mom.

"It will be difficult for everybody." Mom replied in whisper too.

When we got to the basement, the others were talking, around the table. Just Mely was still on my mattress, holding her duck.

Dad cleared his throat. "So, we took a decision." He began.

Everybody turned at us.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Dad announced.

Steve looked at me surprised, but I avoided his eyes.

"Oh, but you have just arrived!" mrs Walter exclaimed.

Dad smiled faintly. "We know, mrs Walter, but if the vampires are coming after us- and surely they'll come- then we don't want to involve everybody in our family's problems."

"When are you leaving?" Steve asked in a tone without inflections.

"Tomorrow morning." Dad answered.

"Where are we going?" Mely asked perplexed.

"Somewhere else to hide, my dear." I said.

She nodded slowly.

"We should help you prepare for tomorrow, then." Mr Walter stated.

"It would be very nice." Dad agreed. "But… just one thing. Could you please don't ask any question about Lara's power? Trust me, least you know, better for you."

Everybody agreed.

The day passed quite strange. And quiet. The adults prepared some backpacks with food, clothes, water and weapons- mr Walter is a policeman, so he had some guns. They packed everything we needed, as me, Mely, Steve and Eliot watched and help them now and then. None of us were talking, just the adults between them. But I wanted Steve to talk to me. I wanted him to say something, to tell me what he thinks about this. I wanted him to tell me if he considered me a weirdo, or if I'm still Lara for him. I just wanted him to say something.

And again, I couldn't believe how fast things were happening.


End file.
